


A Series of Moments

by Grimm_Reflections



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Reflections/pseuds/Grimm_Reflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is but a series of moments documented within our hearts and minds. It is sometimes painful and dark; but it can also bring great happiness. Memories of those moments are what binds us together and makes us the people we are today. Follow me on a journey of captured memories from your favorite Hetalia Characters. A assortment of one hundred drabbles for Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where to start, First off, hello I'm Grimm and it's a pleasure. This is a competition between one of my best friends and I. The first person to write and post a hundred drabbles wins. I understand that drabbles are only suppose to be a hundred words, I however cannot seem to stop at that mark. Thus my friend decided to make a word limit of five hundred, so my drabbles will vary from one to five hundred. Please note that it has been a while since I've had the chance to write so my writing will most likely be bad for a while, I apologize in advance for this. My drabbles will focus on Hetalia and all the different worlds and characters featured in it. If you wish to see a certain couple all you have to do is send me a message. I will also put the couple at the top next to the title so you can skip if you wish, after all not everyone likes the same parings. Not all of the drabbles will have a paring. The first is FrUk and was inspired by a rp I do. Please Enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

First Treasure (FrUk)

* * *

 

"Mon Lapin!"

Said person looked up, annoyance showing on his small round face. Holding his small bunny close he watched the older blonde run up, grinning.

"What do you want frog?"

France was a bit put off by the harshness of it but continued to smile kindly at England. He held out his hand offering the small child something. The boy looked suspicious for a moment before accepting it. He frowned when he realized it was a silver ring.

"A token of our friendship, Angleterre."

"Why would I want something so girly?" Arthur turns and throws it as hard as he can into the forest nearby.

"You are 'eartless!" Francis cries out before turning and running back the way he came.

Arthur watches his retreating form for a moment before turning back to the forest, his stubborn façade dropping. He lets out a string of curses before searching the whole area for his lost token. After what had seemed like hours of searching and just when he was about to give up, something caught his eye. Relief filled his face as he walked over and picked up the small shinning ring.

"Thank you Francis, you bloody frog."


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Roman Empires thoughts at the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history, HRE was formally dissolved on the 6th of August 1806. I had hoped this would be more emotionally, oh well. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

I'm Sorry (HREIta)

* * *

 

The warm caress of the August breeze carried the stench of death and decay. How many had fallen on this fateful day? He could no longer recall. Holy Roman Empire was dissolving. He had known for some time that it was happening yet he kept fighting until the end. He refused to allow anyone to realize that it was getting hard to connect with his people or that his memories were beginning to fade away.

'So this is the end?'

His unfocused blue eyes stared at the vast sky above him, he could no longer move. All his physical pain from the battle had faded leaving him with numbness, a blessing for sure. Relief, that the battle was finally over washed over his broken body. Instead of the fear he expected he was oddly calm, he no longer feared his death.

'I'm sorry Italy, I can't keep my promise.'

He began to slowly shut his eyes; a smiling Italy greeted him within in his mind. A smile graced his battered face, happy he no longer had to fight. Holy Roman Empire was finally at peace.

'I love you.'


	3. Don't Show It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia finds hope in a hopeless situation and from an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is one of my odd ships, though don't worry it's only hinted in this drabble. I can only support this ship during the Soviet Union era. My reasons are because Gil would need someone to talk to, to keep from going insane. The Baltics would have been below him in his eyes, Ukraine was too weepy, and Russia too crazy. Granted Belarus was crazy as well but I think they would have reached out to each other during that time. The would have found an odd comfort in each other's company. Oh before I forget bruder is German for brother.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Don't Show It (PruBel)

* * *

 

"Ah come on West, don't look so sad, the awesome I will be fine!"

Prussia would be fine he had too, he refused to allow his little brother see him break. So he continued grinning like an idiot despite being terrified. He was the older brother and it was his job to take on the consequences for their actions. He would never let that creepy Russian get a hold of his little brother.

"Men don't cry West!"

It pained Gilbert to see Ludwig shedding tears for him and fighting against the ones restraining him. With a heavy heart he turned away and began following the smiling Russian. He waved one last time and ignored his brother's pleas as they walked away. Once out of sight he let his arm drop and clenched his fists, trying to stop the tears from falling. A gentle pressure on his arm caught his attention; he turned to see the youngest Russian sibling holding onto his arm, she was looking straight ahead. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Don't let them see your tears, never show your weakness to them." She spoke quietly.

She gave one last squeeze before letting go and walking faster to get to her brothers side. Never once sparing a glance at the shocked Prussian, she began speaking to her brother.

'Maybe I'm not so alone bruder.'


	4. Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England's thoughts of Jeanne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off 'NP' means no paring and second I'm sorry for the feels in this one, I really am. Now I want to explain my reasoning behind this drabble. In my own personal opinion I do believe that England would have been jealous of Jeanne; they may not be humans but the nations do have feelings like humans do. Honestly France was one of the first people that reached out to England so even if he'll never admit it France is very special to him, despite all the fighting. Jeanne has a piece of France's heart that he'll never have and that fuelled his jealousy. Jealousy can make people crazy, thus England's thoughts during this drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Up In Flames (NP)

* * *

 

 

Arthur tried to smother his hatred for the human girl, he really did, but the jealousy was almost unbearable at times. He understood how foolish he was acting, especially towards a human, but he couldn't shake it. How dare she try and get in between Francis and himself; granted most of the time they fought, she still had no right.

Though he did understand why Francis cared so deeply for her, she was rather strong and stunning. Arthur hated to admit it but he did have a begrudging respect for the blasted woman. Even here at her end she kept a straight face and hid her fear away in the depths of her heart, she was truly strong.

Arthur watched quietly as everything was set up for her execution. The panicked pleas from Francis served only to fuel his hatred more. He allowed his resentment for her to show on his face as they brought her out. As the flames were lit a smile graced his bitter face, finally she would be out of the picture.

'I'm glad you're dying once and for all Jeanne'

Arthur quickly covered his mouth as bile began to rise in the back of his throat. He was absolutely the worst, Francis would never forgive him. He turned away, disgusted at himself for thinking such horrid thoughts.

'I am the worst.'


	5. For My Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia loves messing with England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again NP stands for no paring, its just Russia trolling England. Oh 'Da' is Russian for yes. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

For My Entertainment (NP)

* * *

 

Within his room shielded away from the world Russia began to cackle wildly to himself. He stood up grinning as he continued to feel the light pull of England's magic around him. Ivan never understood why he could always feel England's magic; then again he never really cared. Answering England's magic provided him with two things. The first being the entertainment he got when seeing the annoyed Englishman's face and the second being the bottle of vodka he received to get him to leave.

"You called da?" he smiled.

"Dammit! Why is it always you?!"

The frustrated face of England caused Ivan to chuckle to himself; yes this was a lot of fun. He watched as the sour nation cursed under his breath before acquiring a bottle off a nearby shelf and shoving it in his hands.

"See yourself out Russia, I'm much too busy. Make sure you don't touch anything!"

Ivan continued to smile as the grumpy nation pushed him out of the room and slammed the door after, going back to whatever he was previously doing. Opening the bottle he put it to his lips before taking a large drink. Ivan would keep this game up for the rest of time or at least until England realized what was truly happening. He left England's house laughing to himself.

'I win, Russia is the best'


	6. Forks to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belarus goes on a date with America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one that is for sure. The title still cracks me up, lots of foreshadowing there. I guess I should explain this, since its inspired by an rp I do. Belarus asked out America on a date to distract him from her brother and Canada. Before you guys freak out, if Belarus noticed her brother was truly happy with another I believe she would back off, knowing she couldn't give her brother that happiness. I really adore Belarus. Please enjoy. Oh Wanya is a normal nickname for Ivan, I do believe its spelt the Russian way. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Forks to You (AmeBel)

* * *

 

'Why am I doing this again?'

Belarus scowled at the loud American across from her, rambling about something pointless. He was completely unaware of the change in her mood.

'Right Wanya, I'm doing it for Wanya.'

Granted Natalya couldn't complain too badly about her date with Alfred, it had started out well enough. He had been a complete gentleman to her and was sweet that is until he got onto the topic of her brother. Natalya began to eat slowly trying to ignore Alfred's ignorant comments regarding her brother.

"I can't believe Mattie's dating the commie bastard!"

She twitched, her grip tightening around her fork, as she looked up at the ranting American. Her face remained impassive for a moment before twisting into a sickeningly sweet smile.

"America."

"Huh?"

Natalya slammed her fork into the table and straight through Alfred's hand, he winced. She released the fork before resuming her eating with her spoon as if nothing happened.

"Please refrain from making comments about my brother."


	7. I'm Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia finds out about Roderich's kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, mainly because I love PruAus and Kugel as a family. It's almost as cute as the SuFin and Sealand family. Since Kugelmugel technically doesn't have a human name, a friend and I decided to name him Nico. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

I'm Seeing Double (PruAus)

* * *

 

"Oi priss you home?!"

Prussia called in as he opened the door and stepped in. Frowning at the lack of response he shut the door before walking in further, looking around. Silence greeted him. Just as he was about to start searching something collided into him nearly toppling him over.

"What the hell!"

Gilbert steadied himself before turning only to spot a kid with long blonde hair standing back up, dusting off his clothing. The kid turned and began glaring.

"Who are you?" he snapped annoyed.

"I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"What kind of barbarian lets himself in someone's home uninvited?"

Gilbert twitched, only one person had the right to call him that and this brat was not Roddy. He frowned before walking over and flicking the kid's forehead.

"It's not nice to name call brat."

The kid stumbled back holding his forehead his face twisting into disbelief as Austria walked in looking out of breath.

"Nico how many times….oh Gilbert what are you doing here?"

"Father that barbarian flicked me!" he cried out as he returned to Austria's side.

"You have a kid?" Gil stated in confusion.

"Technically he's my micronation Kugelmugel but yes."

Gilbert began to look closely at the two, instantly noticing the similarities. It was almost scary how much the two reminded Gil of each other. Both stood the same way and had a similar expression on their faces. Heck they both even spoke like each other, upper class priss, as Gilbert called it. He began to grin; this could be a lot of fun.

"Why are you grinning like a complete idiot?" the brat responded rudely, causing Austria to sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Yep Austria's been cloned!'


	8. It's a Masterpiece!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Kugel bond over art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my longest drabble at 441 words but it's still under 500 so I win. I'm sorry Roderich but Gil and Nico needed to have some bonding time. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

It's a Masterpiece!

* * *

 

Austria entered his home with a tired sigh, as he always did after a bunch of meetings with his bosses. He would rather stay home and play his piano all day however unfortunately he had to work. As he hung up his jacket he noticed something extremely odd.

'Why is it so quiet?'

Dread began to spread throughout his body; his house was never this quiet anymore especially since he had taken in Kugelmugel. He began to head to his music room trying not to show his distress. Roderich began to curse his own stupidity and Elizaveta, who could not watch Nico for the day.

'I'm going to kill them.'

He knew it was a bad idea to call and ask Gilbert to watch him but he had no other choice. Gilbert was great with children, a reason why he didn't mind as much to have him watch Nico in the first place. However, Roderich also knew the mischief both Gilbert and Nico liked to cause, thus his reason for panic. He stopped outside the door of his music room upon hearing laughter from inside.

'You cannot kill your own child but boyfriends on the other hand.'

Roderich took a deep breath before quietly pushing the door open, dreading to see the mess they most likely caused. He was greeted with Nico and Gilbert having a paint war not noticing him standing there. He was grateful to see that by some miracle the paint only covered his boys and not the floor that is until he spotted his piano. Roderich twitched before clearing his throat loudly, getting their attention.

"Hello father, how was work?"

"Welcome home Roddy!"

"May I ask why you two decided that it was a good idea to have a paint war in my music room?" he questioned trying to be calm. He was answered by shrugs, only to annoy him further.

"Why in god's sake did you paint my piano?" his annoyance showing clearly.

"He made me!" Nico pointed at Gil quickly.

"What?! No I didn't it was your idea brat!"

Roderich let out an irritated sigh as the two continued to argue over who fault it was. This had been a long day and only getting longer. Though he couldn't deny the part of him that was happy they were getting along now. He was completely worried they wouldn't be able to get along. Smiling he turn his back to them and started out the door.

"I do not care whose fault it is, you both will stay in here until every last bit of paint is cleaned up."

"But Father it's a Masterpiece!" Nico whined.


	9. For His Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine realizes that the more they love their brother the more it rips their family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this idea just came out of nowhere. Lets see first off this takes place during the Soviet Union when they are all living together. I hate how some people portray Ukraine as a complete cry baby and nothing else, every character has more then one side to them. This is basically about Ukraine and Belarus's love for Russia, yes you read that correct 'love'. Both sisters love their brother more then you should love a sibling. If you don't believe me check out their character song Carrots and Sticks, it proves that Belarus isn't the only one. Well I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

For His Happiness (NP)

* * *

 

Katyusha watched with a heavy heart as her younger sister once again began to destroy the sunflowers resting innocently on the table. She thought that the flowers would brighten up the home and bring a smile to Wanya's face. Katyusha couldn't help flinch back when her younger sister turned her glare to her, as if saying what do you want. It was pathetic really, what kind of sister fears her little one, she shook such thoughts away.

"Natalya why must you destroy the sunflowers I bring in?"

Said girl frowned deeply, "because Wanya loves them more than me."

Katyusha sighed deeply as Natalya continued to cut the sunflowers up. She clenched her fists tightly and leveled a glare at the oblivious girl, scaring the other occupants in the room. The Baltic's watched the scene fearful while the lone Prussian seemed mildly interested, all wondering how this would play out.

"Stop."

"No." was Natalya's annoyed response.

Katyusha marched forward driven by her anger and snatched the scissors from her sisters hands. Natalya glared up at her fiercely, causing everyone else to take a step back, no one could handle a pissed Belarus. Katyusha bit back her fear and refused to back down, she had enough.

"Give those back!" Natalya hissed.

"No, I won't let you destroy something that makes Wanya happy anymore."

The angry Belarusian girl dropped the left over sunflowers on the table before standing and facing her older sister, her trade mark dagger in her hand. Katyusha flinched at the sight of the dagger but continued to glare, she would not back down, not this time.

"You will not destroy another sunflower I bring into our house Natalya." She was surprised at the strength in her own voice.

"I will destroy anything that takes Wanya's gaze from me, even you big sister." She hissed brandishing her dagger.

A crack echoed throughout the room as its occupants stared in shock. Katyusha's hand was raised in the air as tears fell from her eyes. Natalya's face was turned to the side as her cheek began to get red, she slowly raised a hand to her cheek. The only sound that could be heard was the sobs from Katyusha, everything was still.

"I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around the shocked younger woman.

Katyusha continued to cry and apologize as she held onto her sister. Everyone scattered, afraid of what would happen next. Natalya remained quiet and completely still for a moment before pulling away from her sister completely and walking away, as if nothing happened. Katyusha collapsed onto the chair Natalya had been sitting in earlier and continued to cry quietly.

'Our love for Wanya is driving our family apart.'


	10. Field of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belarus learns the truth about Russia's love for the sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors in this chapter. Its pretty late right now but I just had to write and post this, it wouldn't leave me alone. This goes along with the previous chapter and is once again set in the Soviet Union. Before you begin to think that the character's are a little oc remember this, Belarus did not start the marriage thing until after the fall of the Soviet Union. Thus the reason Russia would not run away in terror from her. I just wanted to also explain that when Russia stares at that wall he forgets everything and daydreams, no he did not realize it was Belarus talking behind him. He never realized he wasn't alone in that room anymore. Da is yes in Russian. Please Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Field of Memories (NP)

* * *

 

Belarus couldn't understand what was so damn important about the stupid sunflowers. They were silly little trifle things that would die eventually so what was the point. She hated how much her beloved brother loved the ugly flowers. She hated how her older sister always gave them to Wanya and got his smiles of gratitude, smiles that should be aimed at her.

'Why can't he love me more than those flowers?'

She marched down the hallway, fuming. It wasn't fair! How could Wanya love a flower more than her? Why did he refuse her love so much? All Natalya wanted to do was be there for him like he had always been for her. What was so wrong with that?

'I love you big brother, why can't you see that?'

Natalya stopped suddenly, she promptly turned to the partly opened door on her right and quietly pushed it open, peering in. She scowled realizing that Wanya was once again standing in front of the wall he painted completely with sunflowers, staring. Her blood began to boil, she wanted nothing more to do than paint over the wall. Yet she would never dare, fearing her brother's wrath.

"Wanya why do you always stare at that wall?" She mumbled quietly, not expecting an answer.

"It reminds me of happier times."

"What happy times? There never was any." She spat bitterly.

"Da there was, I was first given a sunflower by Katyusha when I was little. She told me that I reminded her of them somehow." He paused as if in thought. "I found my baby sestra in this very field I painted, she was so cute and small." Ivan chuckled to himself. "This field has given me many precious things including my baby sestra."

Natalya stared in shock, her mind was unable to process what she had just heard. She dug her nails into her hands to see if this had been a dream, she shook her head. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she spun on her heels and fled the room.

'Wanya loves the flowers because of me?'


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Belarus have a movie date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this and I suspect that Belarus did as well. She certainly enjoys torturing poor America, then again he brought it on himself. Oh I wanted to explain that I don't see Belarus very comfortable with physical contact. Tak is Belarusian for yes. I hope you enjoy it, remember if you wish to see a certain couple just message me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

 

 

 

Movie Night (AmeBel)

* * *

 

"So ah…what movie would ya want to watch?"

Natalya paused in thought for a moment before grinning, "A horror movie."

Alfred's face twisted into discomfort, unnoticed by Natalya who sat on the couch waiting for him to put the movie in. He felt the panic rise up, which he tried to ignore. After all heroes weren't afraid of anything, much less a stupid horror movie. He shook his head to focus back on the task at hand.

"Any particular one in mind Nat?"

"I am not sure of its name, but he has knives for hands."

Alfred froze, "Are you talking about Freddy Krueger?"

'Oh god please no! I won't be able to sleep tonight'

"Tak! That is it, Freddy Krueger." She laughs, "I like him."

Alfred bit back a heavy sigh before searching his movie collection for said movie. He hated that particular movie most of all, it always gave him nightmares. He wouldn't be able to sleep for the next week or so. Part of him wished she had chosen another movie or let him chose instead.

'I am so going to regret this'

Alfred reluctantly put the movie in before returning to the couch and making himself comfortable next to Natalya. She smiled over at him before leaning closer to him, their shoulders barely touching. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the distance, or lack thereof. She was finally getting use to him and for that he was grateful, even if it meant watching horrid movies. He would brave the movies if it meant he could spend more time with the young Belarusian woman, who happened to love horror movies.

'This is going to be a long night'

Natalya laughed loudly at Alfred's reactions to the movie, it was even more entertaining than the movie itself. She shook her head as the American held her arm tightly and hid his face in her side as if trying to hide from the movie.

"Was it that bad Alfred?"

"I d-don't k-know w-what you me-mean Nat, I'm not scared," he laughed nervously looking around the room, "h-heroes are never af-afraid."

She rolled her eyes, "if you say so Alfred," she paused. "How about we watch a happy movie next?"

"If you want to Nat," he looked relieved causing her to giggle, which only served to confuse him.

"Just put the movie on Alfred."

Alfred nodded before going over to choose a much happier movie. He grinned before sitting back down with her. He couldn't help wonder if the Belarusian girl loved to torture him with the horror movies or if he was just imagining it.

'Well whatever, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with her'

  
  



	12. Drop the Pipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan doesn't like upsetting his sunflower Matvey, even if he's having a bad day himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after all this time I get to write RusCan, yes I love that paring. Hmm not much to say about this one, though I do love that Ivan didn't want to piss off Mattie. You tell him Mattie! Well anyway I hope you like it.~
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Drop the Pipe (RusCan)

* * *

 

Ivan drummed his fingers against the wooden table, as if trying to soothe his slowly building anger. Today was just not his day, everything seemed too irate him, no matter how small. He cursed the clock hanging on the wall for its slow moving time, he wanted to leave already. He couldn't handle this meeting anymore it just needed to end already.

'I need vodka'

He watched, well glared, as German began his closing speech. His drumming slowly increased in speed, receiving a look of annoyance from China, which he ignored. The moment Germany's last words left his mouth, Ivan was standing and heading to the door.

'Almost free'

Someone roughly bumped into Ivan causing him to halt and glare at the offending country. Said country looked up annoyed while his counterpart looked terrified.

"You should totally like watch where you're going."

"Poland." Lithuania hissed from his side, shooting fearful glances at Ivan.

'I'm just going to kill everyone, starting with them'

Ivan glared as Lithuania grabbed onto Poland and began to drag him away. He twitched before sliding his pipe out of his sleeve. He quickly walked forward before slowly raising it high with in the air. Lithuania glanced back only to see the pipe and freeze.

"Ivan put down the pipe."

Everyone watched the scene in fear and shock. All the while a small quiet blonde nation approached Ivan while repeating his earlier comment. Ivan frowned, he really wanted to take out his frustrations on someone.

"But Matvey."

"Ivan you can't just hit people for no reason, eh."

"Just a little da? They ran into me."

Mattie shook his head, "That's not right Ivan and you know it."

Ivan sighed before returning his pipe in his sleeve, mumbling about lucky countries under his breath. He silently vowed in his mind to get them back when Matvey wasn't around to stop him. Right now he did not want to anger his little sunflower.

Mattie smiled, "thank you Ivan."

"Da, you are being welcome." He grumbled reluctantly.

'Yes I will get them back later'

 


	13. Failure as a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia finds Holy Rome on the battle field defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to apologize for the feels in this drabble, you've been warned. This horrid little drabble was inspired by a youtube video called "Oh Death; Prussia / Holy Roman Empire" Go watch it, it's great, sad but great. I'll explain the German I used in this so you're not confused. Heilige Rom is Holy Rome, Bruder is brother, I think that's all I used. HRE does not officially have a human name, I am using my own fan one, I hope you don't mind. The name Ludovicus is Ancient Germanic (Latinized), in modern German it would be Ludwig, ha ha. I'm a huge supporter that HRE is Germany, thus the name. ;) I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Failure as a Knight (NP)

* * *

 

The young Prussian knight cursed as he raced across the torn battle fields. The August sun seared his light colored skin, despite it finally beginning to set; and the heat made it nearly unbearable to run across the body littered fields. Sweat caused his light colored clothing to cling to his slender frame. He wanted nothing more than to lay on the ground and give in to his exhaustion but there was someone waiting for him. So Prussia continued to push his battle wearied body passed its limits.

'I'm coming brother, please be safe.'

Dread began to fill his body as he continued to run, something was wrong, he could feel it. His legs throbbed as he pushed forward trying to be mindful of the fallen all around him. The stench was revolting and had his stomach not been empty he would have emptied it onto the field.

"Heilige Rom!" he called out in desperation, his voice hoarse from earlier yelling.

He wished for nothing more than a horse to carrying him to his brother's side faster than his own abused legs could. His lungs cried out for air as he neared the area where his lord (brother) had been fighting earlier. He never wanted to leave him alone in the first place, despite his brother's skills. He was his knight after all, it was his duty to serve and protect him. However, his brother ordered him away, to fight in another location. Prussia couldn't fight it despite his apprehension, obedience was all.

His heart stopped the moment he got close enough to the area his brother was last in. He halted for a moment in disbelief. His older brother (lord) was laying on the unforgiving ground, not moving. Prussia's breath hitched in his throat as panic shot throughout his body.

"Heilige Rom!"

Prussia raced to his side and dropped to his knees. With trembling hands he gently shook his brother's shoulders as if fearing he'd hurt him. Tears formed in his crimson eyes as he got no response.

"Bruder! Wake up, answer me!"

After no movement, not even a twitch, from his brother's form he pulled him into his arms and began sobbing. This couldn't be right! Heilige Rom was a nation for Gott's sake, nations could die, right? His grip on his brother's body tightened as his body shook. This was not happening, he was his knight it was his job to protect him, he couldn't die. Prussia pulled away slightly to look at his brother's bruised face.

"Please… Ludovicus…"

His tears continued to fall as he looked at the smile on his brother's face. Unable to stand the pain, Prussia threw his head back in one last mournful cry. He had failed as a knight.

 


	14. My Armada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Spain decide to play a game of battleship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I found this one rather entertaining to write. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, convention is right around the corner and I'm still getting ready for it. I can totally see these two playing battleship. Yes you can strategy to win in this game, my roommate does it to me all the time when we play. Hope you continue to read and enjoy these.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

My Armada! (NP)

* * *

 

Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the look of absolute concentration Antonio's face. He was trying so hard to guess the correct spot to hit any of Arthur's last three ships. The Englishman coughed to hide his amusement, this was just too much fun. He was quite happy that the loud young American introduced him to the game, especially when Antonio found out and wanted to play against him.

"C-2." the Spaniard finally made his choice.

He shook his head, "sorry lad but that is a miss."

He chuckled when Antonio started cursing in his native tongue under his breath. Glancing at the board he began to smirk. Perhaps it was time to finally end the game once and for all, he was growing bored with it. Arthur had known where Antonio's last ship was for a few rounds now, he would purposely miss just to see his panicked face.

His use of strategy was probably the reason why Alfred refused to play him anymore, claiming that he cheated. No Arthur would never cheat, not unless it was in cards that is. He was a pirate after all and cards was a great way to get cash quick aside from robbing and pillaging that is. Arthur chuckled, the poor lad could not win against Arthur no matter how hard he tried; though he had gotten close a few times on luck alone.

"I-9," he stated bored.

He watched as the Spaniard's face twisted into disbelief and defeat before finally admitting that it had been a hit. Arthur marked the place with a grin, only two more hits and he would be the winner once more. Antonio cursed some more realizing the game was hopeless, Arthur still had three ships afloat. He could vaguely hear Lovi cursing about how he was going to lose to the English bastard again as he called out his next spot.

"G-3"

"Ah that seems to be a hit old chap,"

Arthur watched in amusement as he called out the next, one more round. He quite enjoyed the look of defeat of Spain's face, than again he always did in his pirating days so nothing's changed. He cleared his throat and called out the final move.

"G-9 and I do believe that's game."

He waited for Antonio's reaction as it was always the same with this game. Not that it bored him, he found it rather amusing, as he was sure the other's did as well. Arthur silently counted to three in his head.

'1, 2, 3'

"My Armada!" the Spaniard cried out in devastation.

'Still funny' he thought while chuckling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This website is going to take some getting use to that's for sure. Oh I also have this posted on fanfiction.net as GrimmReflections.


End file.
